Cupid's Bow
by kittygirl2u
Summary: This is an Imagine one shot, SamxReader. Sam met a new hunter, a hunter that might be just too into the job than he can imagine. But beneath the hunter exterios is a person who still feels. This will be a few parts long. I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

As a hunter you were trained to take many forms, but you weren't really happy with what you had to do tonight. A vamp had been snacking on girls at a Karaoke bar, of all the hunts this one would be easy to draw out since you already knew his type and matched it in every way. Hair color, eye color and age were a perfect fit, all that was missing was a tight black dress and high heels which you bought only for tonight hoping to never wear it again.

You decided to go to the bar before sunset to set up your accessible traps and make sure you would be the only one getting the vamps' attention, you are sitting by the bar waiting for the perfect time when you spot someone familiar, he is 6 feet 4 inches tall with long brown hair and very good looking,he doesn't know you but you definitely know who he is, Sam Winchester.

Every hunter out there know who the Winchesters are, he approaches the bar and sits three stools away from you. He orders two beers and notices you out of the corner of his eye, mainly because you were staring intently at him.

_No, are they after my hunt? this is going to ruin everything._

"Hello?" Sam says to you in a curious tone.

"tell me you're not here for the vamp" you answer him in a whisper

"there is a vamp here?" He asks and looks around

"not yet, but he'll be here as soon as the sun sets" you inform him with a fake smile.

That is when realisation hits him "you're a hunter?"

"took you long enough, now really, are you here to make things harder?" You ask, still sporting that perfect smile you have practiced since you were a teen hunter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a hunt here, my brother and I were just taking a break before getting back on the road" Sam whispers as he caught on to what you were doing "I'm Sam-"

"Winchester" you interrupt "I know"

"I must have quite the reputation if such a beautiful hunter knows who I am before I know her name" Same laughs.

"sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but my hunt will be here any minute and I have to make myself seem available" You whisper to Sam and hope you sound sincere even though you stopped smiling.

"I understand" Sam now looks at the beer that has been sitting in front of him.

"Feel free to enjoy the show though" you stand and look up at the small stage on the other side of the room "now I'm going to make a scene, don't read too much into it" you warn Sam

"Wha-"

"STOP TALKING TO ME YOU CREEP! FOR THE LAST TIME YOU AREN'T MY TYPE!" you shout at Sam and storm to the other side of the crowded bar, just when you are walking you see the other Winchester come out of the bathroom making his way towards Sam.

_Shit _you think to yourself but make no eye contact with him, unlike Sam his brother Dean is not so tall, but still in the 6 feet tall area, has short lighter hair and candy green eyes, yes he was attractive too which seemed to be a trait that followed the Winchester bloodline.

"What was that about?" you can hear Dean ask Sam

"I'll explain later" you hear Sam answer and a small pause of someone taking a sip of beer.

It's finally sun set, and now it's time to hunt. With the Karaoke starting you make your way to the man working the system and writing down names.

"Hi, I'd like to add my name to the list" you tell the man with a sweet smile.

He isn't much older than the others working the bar, maybe pushing thirty five,not stunningly handsome but good looking, and he looks you up and down in a manly approval. "sure thing sweetie, what will it be? some spice girls? Britney Spears?"

You give him that fake smile and wish you could smack him, if only you weren't bait.

"Actually I was hoping you would put 'I'll be' by Edwin " you tell him sweetly.

"Whatever you want gorgeous" he giggles and types things into his small laptop "you're third in line so don't go too far"

The next ten minutes were excruciating, listening to drunk men sing bad 90s music "Ok lets get keep this party going and welcome Y/N to the stage" the DJ says though the Karaoke mic and walks back to his laptop.

Finally it was your turn, and you were about to use all the training you had gone through to lure that vamp out.

The song starts slow and you slowly sway your hips to the music, there was something about this song that always soothe you

"I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life."

You get curious and look over where Sam is, and he is looking at you while sipping his beer, not looking away. Dean on the other hand is flirting with the bartender and typing what you can assume is her phone number into his own phone.

You finish your song and as you walk off stage all the bar goers are clapping and cheering. You make your way back to your table without a blush and when you sit the DJ sits by your table "that was great, you really should sing professionally"

"thanks" _this can't be the guy _you think to yourself and try to remain calm.

Sam decided to stay and watch you sing your song, hunts can get complicated even when they seemed to be a cake walk and he knew you could need the backup.

"Cute chick, what bad move did you use on her to make a scene?" Dean asked and sipped on his beer.

"Guess I should learn from you how to pick up chicks at a bar" Sam joked, he could have told Dean you were a hunter, but the risk that the vamp could hear was too high and could end up getting you killed.

"Whatever man, wanna head home?" Dean asked as he drank the last bit of beer.

"Nah, I think I'll stay" Sam was still working on his beer.

"Dude, let her go...She told you she's not interested" Dean was now winking at the blond bartender with big boobs, his type.

"I'll find a way home, besides...looks like you got another one hooked" Sam pointed out.

"You really have a lot to learn young grasshopper" Dean grinned and made his way to the bartender.

"OK lets keep this party going and welcome Y/N to the stage" Sam heard the DJ announce and saw you walk up stage "Y/N" he said to himself and watched you sing.

The DJ kept flirting with you as other bar goers took the Mic, buying you drinks and looking at your body every chance he got. The drinks weren't affecting you much, but you kept putting on an act of a vulnerable drunk chick.

"I think I need some air" you told the DJ and pretended to be sick.

"Here, I'll take you outside" the DJ grabbed your arm and led you out back, where dumpsters were...where victims were always found.

That was the last clue you needed, you were 100% sure he was the vamp, you grabbed a dumpster and pretended to throw up when you heard the familiar snarl of a vamp revealing his fangs, he came at you from behind and pulled your hair back, making it easy to get at your neck.

But being a hunter you had some trick up your sleeve, you took the heel off your right shoe and stabbed it in the vamps' chest, startling him and causing him to instantly drop, letting go of your hair. When you get your bearing you see Sam standing just a few feet from the scene holding a machete.

"What did you do to me bitch!" The vamp screamed.

"Think of it as payback for all the poor girls you drank" you whisper to the vamp.

"YOU'RE A HUNTER!" he screamed.

"Have fun where you're going" is the last thing you say before pulling your own machete from the side of the dumpster and cutting off the vamps' head.

"Tell me you're here to help get rid of the body" you say to Sam in between breaths, the adrenaline still rushing through you.

"You really are an expert at your job" He said and walked towards you.

"Have to be, I'm kinda in a solo career at the moment"

Sam bent down to take a look at the heel sticking out the vamps' chest "how did that paralyzed him" He asked.

You grab the heel and pull it out, revealing a very long needle at the end "dead man's blood, right through the heart" the other side of the heel had a button and a magnet "push the button to release the needle, magnet keeps it attached to my shoe" After putting the heel back in it's place, you shiver a bit.

"So, not to be blunt and use my girl card, but I just killed a vamp and hate the disposal part" you tell Sam and shiver once more.

"I'll take care of it" Sam replied and handed you his jacket, still warm and smelling like his after shave "and after we can talk more about exactly who you are."


	2. Chapter 2

You and Sam were walking to your car, a 2007 black Mustang GT. Your father bought it for you to give you an edge while hunting and make you look dangerous.

"Okay, that is not your car" Sam laughed.

"Why? It's a good car" you defended

"My brother has a 67 Impala, he would tell you a million reasons why your car is bad" Sam explained and laughed more.

"Ah, well he can go ahead and try to put down my sweetheart, I doubt he'll continue when he sees this" You walk up to the trunk, open it and reveal weapons perfectly strapped and organized inside. You pull a small handle where the spare tir should be and up comes a small drawer full of ammo.

"well, we have something like that, just not so perfectly organized" Sam gestures at the drawer "that is an amazing idea, how did you come up with it?

"My mother installed it, she's quite the hunter herself...Although not as famous as the Winchesters" You look up at him, feeling hunger and exhaustion settle over you

"So you were born in the life" Sam comments and stares at the weapons.

"Sure was, where is your car by the way. Not trying to be rude here, but I'm hungry and tired" You tell sam and proceed to take off your very uncomfortable heels.

Sam sees you and holds out his hand to help you balance "I actually have to find one, Dean left not too long ago" Sam says "Although I wouldn't mind getting you some dinner, not looking forward to going back since he took the bartender with him"

"Charming" You giggle and walk to the driver side "well lets go then"

Diner food was not your favorite, but being midnight made it the dinner of choice. You both walk in and make your way to the most secluded booth there.

"Hello there folks, welcome to our humble diner what can I get you guys to drink?" a very peppy watres,too peppy for the time it was, says to you and hands you both a menu.

"I'll take some coffee" you tell her

"same for me" Sam says and looks at you

"not going to sleep anytime soon are you guys?" she jokes "I'll be back with those, take your time with the menu" the waitress walks away to fetch the coffees.

"she sure is energetic" you Joke

"no kidding, probably drinking some of the coffee herself" Same Jokes back and looks at his menu.

Not that long passes when she is back with your coffees "so, you two ready to order" again that energy is jumping out of every one of her pores.

"Chicken soup for me, bowl not cup" you tell her and hand the menu over.

"I'll take the same but add a house salad to it" Sam tells the waitress and hands his menu too.

"be right back with that" she smiles and walks away.

"some day I will be that energetic" you whisper to Sam.

"how is that humanly possible?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"normies, an amazing creature" You joke at Sam and sit back, stretching you arms.

"Normies?" Sam asks

"It's what my mom and I call normal humans, those who don't know what lies in the dark." Talking about your mother always made you happy and sad.

"so, tell me how I have never heard of you or your mom and yet you know about me and my brother" Sam sips on his coffee

"every hunter out there knows who the Winchesters are" You inform Sam "your father started the reputation and you guys just made the name skyrocket"

"wow, don't really know how to feel about that" Sam looks down at his coffee cup and thinks for a second "what about you?"

"Me? I'm a nobody, and plan to keep it that way" Sipping on your coffee you see Sam waiting for your story "ok, I've never been a normie, born a hunter from a hunter mom and…" you look around and make sure no one can hear what you will say next "...my father was a store owner, apothecary. His family business was providing weapons to hunters and never ever involve himself with one"

"Until your mom" Sam finished and that is when the waitress came back with your food.

"How we doing over here?" the waitress says as she sets the plates on the table.

"everything is great, listen I know you have to come back every few minutes to check if we need anything" You grab her hand and sneak a $20 in her hand "but I think we'll be fine until I call you"

She looks down at her hand and gasps "yes, yes...of course"

"Thank you" you wink and the waitress walks away "that should buy us all the time we want"

"that was nice" Sam looks at where the waitress stands "I take it isn't your first time doing that?"

"like I said, born a hunter" you stir the soup and watch Sam pick at his salad "as I was saying, my father's family had a very strict rule 'no dating hunters', hunters are always in danger and putting those around them in the line of fire. My father would tend the shop when he was in his twenties while his parents made the weapons.

One day this hunter came in, a woman in her twenties, long red hair, ripped shirt and pants, bleeding from her right shoulder. She was asking for Dragon Fang and was obviously fighting something. My dad fetched it quick and told her he could bandage her arm before she left."

Sam was listening intently, not touching his food.

"He stitched her up, gave her the Dragon Fang and sent her on her way. He thought that was the last time he would ever see her, but low and behold she kept coming back. Every time she would have some sort of injury and would ask for a random thing, and like before my father would patch her up and send her on her way.

Then one day, she asked for the one thing no one sells...Cupids' Bow. And instantly my father knew what she meant"

"She was in love" Sam interrupted.

"Yes, but she knew the rule my fathers' family had...that night my father sneaked out of the store and went on their first date. For the following weeks it would be the same thing, mother came asking for Cupids' Bow and father would tell her not in stock yet then sneak out."

"That's romantic" Sam commented.

"It was, until mom got pregnant...with me. That's when father ran away and married my mother. He never looked back, he had enough siblings to help my grandparents" You giggled "and that is how I was raised and trained as a hunter"

"But the question still isn't answered, how have we not heard of you?" Sam asked and ate.

"No last name, only first name. Makes you pretty invisible" you pointed with your spoon "and we only hunt small game, never anything public"

"That is way too simple"

"Yeah? well it's not like we have to go search for weapons, besides we don't have to ask around and pretend to be FBI, we use our assets and draw them out." you now sit in a way that your breast are slightly more prominent and notice that Sam could not help but stare at them "just like that" you laugh.

Sam immediately turns red and looks down at his salad "I am so sorry"

"It's ok, I know what I was doing" you now work on your soup and smile to yourself, usually it bothered you when men looked at you like a piece of meat but something about having Sam stare at your breasts excited you.

The rest of your time at the diner was calming, nice. You can't remember the last time you were this relaxed, and Sam seemed to enjoy himself share stories of hunts and times when being trapped in a motel was actually a good needed vacation from the job.

"We should get going, It's three in the morning and I bet the poor waitress is dying to finish her shift" you tell Sam and wave the cheerful waitress over, pay the bill and leave a very generous tip.

When you get outside Sam once again gives you his jacket "Chivalry isn't dead" you sigh and wrap yourself in his warm.

"Can't be a famous hunter without manners now can I" Sam joked and you both make your way to your car.

"So you needs a ride? where you staying at?" You ask and unlock your door.

"I actually was going to get a ride to my place, wouldn't want to impose"

"In other words you rather steal a car than have a beautiful woman drive you somewhere" you joke.

"It's not like that, I just have a bit of a drive and since it's so late I didn't want to-"

"Save it, I'm taking you" You tell Sam and get in the driver seat "I promise I won't bite" you say before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam gets in to the passenger side but he is so tall he seems squished and uncomfortable "It's ok to move the seat back".

"Thanks" is all he says before pushing the seat as far back as it would go.

Sam gives you directions to where he lives and as you drive you talk some more.

"So how is it that you guys actually have a place to call home?" You ask him.

"It's a long and complicated story" Sam answers.

"We got time, besides I like long and complicated stories."

Sam looked at you deeply, as in he was making life decisions in that instant. "It's a place my grand-father left to us, a place only we know where it is"

"That's awfully nice of him" You smile "I'm guessing this heavily guarded secret can only be found by people you trust"

"Kind of" Sam sighed.

You reach a road that has way too many woods for the area and seems out of place "Ok, we're close." Sam tells you "Where are you staying the night?"

"um...I was going to crash in my car for a bit before hitting the road again" You inform him.

"WHAT" Sam exclaims "no, you know what, instead of staying in your car stay at my place"

"This isn't an attempt into getting me into 'staying in your room' kind of thing is it?" You half joke.

"Not at all, we have plenty of spare rooms" Sam giggles.

Walking in the bunker was quite the adventure, but once inside you were shocked to see why it was called a bunker. The best part was the library, since being born in a hunter household books were your only escape.

"You have a beautiful library" You say and walk inside.

"Thanks, It's where I spend most of my time" Sam walks inside too.

"I can see why" you make your way to a row of books, the smell of old paper hit your nose and makes you feel at home "these go back 50 years"

"yeah, we have older" Sam walks to the left corner of the library and pulls out a book from a shelf "this one is close to 100 years"

You walk over to Sam and he meets you half way "and it looks in such great condition"

"The men of letters were big in preserving their knowledge" Sam says as he flips through the book.

"Men of letter?"

"Um...that's the group my Grand-father belonged to" Sam now put the book back where it was.

"How come I've never heard of them?"

"The are all dead now, Dean and I are the last ones" Sam explains.

Walking through the halls kept reminding you of dorm rooms, each door had a number and a _man of letters_ symbol. The room Sam took you to had just enough furniture in it; A bed, two night tables and a dresser with a mirror attached to it. The one thing that mattered to you the most was that it had a private bathroom and you couldn't wait to take a nice shower and jump in bed.

"So this is close to my room, in case you need anything" Sam says and points to a room three doors to the right.

"Great, um I did forget to get my comfy clothes and don't really feel like sleeping in this" you say and points to the tight dress you are still wearing "and not really sure you want a naked chick sleeping in your jacket either"

Sam blushes at that and seems obviously uncomfortable "I can go get you something from your car" Sam suggests.

"It's fine" you take Sam's Jacket off and hand it to him "I'm joking Sam, not my first time sleeping in whatever I am wearing"

"oh" Sam is nervous and still blushing "then I'll let you get comfortable, have a good night"

"Good night Sam" you say to him and watch him nervously get out of your room and close the door behind him.

First thing you do is take a nice hot shower, the water so hot it leaves your skin red. When you come out wrapped in your towel you see something new on the bed, it is a large gray shirt and men pajama bottoms, you smile at the thought of Sam coming in to your room and leaving them there for you to wear tonight.

The shirt feels amazingly comfortable but the pants are way too big for you, it makes sense seeing as how tall Sam is, but you decide since you are going to be alone in the room you'll only wear the shirt and fold the pants.

You can't help but take a nice long sniff at the shirt you are wearing, Sam's scent still on it "He smells so nice" you say to yourself and get in bed. The last thought you have before you go to sleep ins Sam's embarrassed face and his wonderful scent.

The nightmares are always there; Every night they seem to get more vivid, more real. Tonight you don't want to feel it.

Your mother is running, you are running, and the damn shifter is on your tail. Hunters are always in danger, this time is not different except for the fact that the shifter chose your father as his face and his only thought is to kill you.

"Why are you running Jessica!?" the shifter calls to your mother "I thought you loved me"

"shut the fuck up!" your mother screams back but never stops running

"Do you want that!? cause last I check poor Richard here already did...for good" The shifter is now laughing, a twisted version of your dad's laugh.

Some how he grabs a hold of your mom and starts to tear open her chest.

"NOOOO!" you scream and run back to your parents, one dying, the other killing

"Don't worry Y/N, you're next" the Shifter grins a twisted grin at you and continues t-

You are shaken awake, but still are running high on adrenaline. You swat at whatever is holding you and try your hardest to get away. All you can hear is yourself screaming, you want to make words but can't seem to do it.

"Y/N! WAKE UP!" you hear a familiar voice scream back "YOU'RE SAFE! YOU CAN STOP!"

Some how you manage to get a hold of yourself, and stop swatting away. You open your eyes to see a pair of big hazel eyes staring right back.

"Sam?" you question yourself for a minute, where were you? what happened?

"Are you O.K? I heard you scream all the way in my room" Sam seems shaken too,

like he had been called into battle while not being ready.

"I'm fine, just…" you think of the vivid nightmare and how you helpless you felt, a feeling you hated.

"You want some water?" Sam how looks worried and he pushes some of your hair away from your face.

"No...I mean...yes" you are still trying to calm yourself but your heart is still trying to come out of your chest.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water" Sam tells you, and turns to leave, but you manage to get a hold of his shirt before he leaves.

"Please…don't…" You take deep breaths and look at Sam "let me come with you, I don't want to be alone."

Sam takes a look at you and nods "Come on, kitchen is this way" Sam leads you to the kitchen, giving you back glances and looking forward when he notices you looking up at him. For a moment you wonder why he keeps looking back, then you realize...you are only wearing the shirt, no pants and no bra...just the big gray shirt and panties.

This makes you feel like a schoolgirl, but at the same time the nerves from the nightmare have not die down. "here...sit" Sam pulls a chair for you when you reach the kitchen "I'll be back with the water"

You hear Sam moving things, you assume he is opening the fridge and serving your water "I'm sorry" you whisper and hope Sam didn't hear you.

"Don't be" He answers behind you and sets a glass of water on the table "It's a hunter curse, nightmares are something we can't control"

"Yeah" is all you can whisper. The water is calming you down, or maybe is Sams' reassurance. For a second you stop staring at your glass and look up at Sam, and for some reason you cannot stop staring into his hazel eyes. You start to hunger for him, and your eyes stare directly at his lips, those lips that look so soft and you know they will be.

Your heart beat picks up speed, and your hand start to sweat. You're nervous and you shouldn't be; it's not like you are a virgin, you have been with men before and know exactly what to do to get them in bed whenever you want, but this is different. Sam is different, and the way you yearn for him is not just a hunger for sex, it's more, it's something deeper.

You can take the chance, and you know you should. This is a once in a lifetime feeling, and you want to feel all of it.

His lips are getting closer, but you're not moving...it's Sam, he is getting closer to you, you smell his aftershave, his natural smell mixed in with it...he is closer now, and you can basically taste him...just one more centimeter…

"SAMMY I'M HOME!" a man voice sing songs down the hall.

This pulls you from your trance, and makes you get back in your chair which you hadn't realize you were leaning from.

"I'm in the kitchen" Sam answers and stands quick, heading to the kitchen door.

"Miss me baby brother?" The man jokes and makes his way to the kitchen, the man is Dean Winchester...and now you see him standing, and being blocked by Sam, at the door.

"Listen, why don't you go take a shower and I'll see ya in the morning" Sam says as he tries to block Dean's view of you.

"It is morning Sam, five in the morning to be exact" Dean jokes and tries to push Sam a bit.

"Is it?" Sam questions and is physically nervous now "Well go shower then if you were doing what I think you were doing, you need to get clean now"

"I did clean up, she has a shower you know" Dean jokes and again tries to push Sam which doesn't move him an inch.

"Then you must be tired, why don't you go take a nap?" Sam is turning red and is running out of excuses to get his brother to his room and not see you in just a shirt...His shirt.

"Sammy, why aren't you letting me go in the kitchen?" Dean asks but stops pushing Sam.

"Nothing...What?" Sam is too nervous, and you know Dean has caught on to it by now.

"Sam...were you eating the last of my pie?" Dean asks in a way too serious tone.

"No, it's just…" Sam starts but gets interrupted by Dean shoving hard against him.

"I SWEAR SAM...IF YOU ATE THE LAST OF MY P-" But Dean stops in his tracks when he sees you sitting at the table watching the two of them "oh"

Dean just stares at you for a moment, then back at Sam "oooohh" He says as he makes some dirty math in his head "That's my boy!" Dean nudges Sam and turns to you "hi"

"Good morning" you answer and look at Sam, who is blushing hard and sweating a bit.

"Dean it's not like that" Sam tries to argue but Dean holds up a hand.

"No need to explain" Dean jokes "Just make sure you give this lovely lady a nice and healthy breakfast"

"Dean st-" Sam stops talking when you get up and walk to the door.

"I'll be in the room, you two can talk about me better if I'm gone" you stop in front of Sam and give Dean a wicked smiled "He's right, I deserve a nice breakfast after that workout last night" you joke and give Sam a kiss on the cheek before heading back to your room.

"ALRIGHT SAM!" Dean exclaims and you can't help but giggle at that.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter is only for adults, and can be skipped if adult content makes you uncomfortable.

You sit on the bed and replay the moment you were about to kiss Sam, why were you so nervous? Men are a tool of fun for you, a way to distract you from the job. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in" you say and Sam opens the door, causing your heart to flutter.

"What was that?" Sam asks you and closes the door behind him.

"Thought I could save you time explaining" you answer him, Sam walks over to you and sits at the foot of the bed.

"It wasn't helping me at all" Sam is half giggling half being serious.

"Sorry, I saw the chance and took it" and now you are thinking of taking another chance, maybe Sam will take this chance with you.

You move closer to Sam, try to be as comfortable with your plan as you can manage "You know" you start to rub Sam's arm "I think we have some unfinished business"

Sam looks down at his arm and then up to your face "I'm sorry about earlier" Sam says but it's obvious he doesn't want you to stop.

"Don't be, I sure wouldn't mind you helping me get that nightmare off my mind" you scoot closer and are now faces almost touching, his breath on your lips. You have no Idea how much longer you can wait, when Sam pushes forward and starts to hungrily kiss you.

His lips are as soft as you imagined they would be, but there is also a roughness to the kiss that you definitely don't mind. It's actually a very much enjoyable roughness that you can't get enough of.

You feel his callous hand touching your bare thighs and you lay back on the bed, guiding him to lay on top of you. He rest his weight on his knees and one arm so to not crush you and you align your thighs to his hips, feeling his hardness against you.

You slide your hands under his shirt and feel his back muscles, Sam slides his hand up your shirt and starts feeling his way to your breast, using his thumb to rub your most sensitive areas.

Both shirts come off, and now the roughness picks up, you biting his lower lip, him massaging your breast hard. You are both starting to sweat and touch every inch of skin you can find on each other.

Abruptly you stop Sam "Wait" reach over and pull a condom from the bra you were wearing the night before.

"You always this prepared?" Sam jokes and takes the preservative from you.

"I'm a hunter, preparedness is my survival" You start to give small sucks to his neck, which seems to bring him back to the task you too were working on.

More Kissing, more touching, more biting...you can't wait any more, you pull his pants down, underwear goes with it, revealing his body part you are craving for the most. As he is putting on the condom you remove your underwear and ready yourself for him.

The moment he enter you, you lose all thought and can't think of anything else other than the the way he feels. Both of you work on the motion needed to please one another.

"Y/N" Sam whisper against your ear, bringing the most amazing feeling all over you

"Sam" You moan back, and feel yourself getting closer to climax.

For the first time in your sexual life you reach orgasm at the same time as the man you were with.

Sam lays down next to you, both panting and out of breath, filled with all the endorphins that come with sex, and both happy that what happened happened. Sam Wraps his arm around you and buries his face in your hair, slowly you both fall asleep, and for the first time in years you do not have nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up first was one thing that helped you in your new plan, you write Sam a note and take your clothes from the night table, but you don't put them on. Instead you put on the shirt Sam was wearing just a few hours ago and leave him sleeping in the bed that was yours for only one night.

Finding the garage was not hard, and you find your car right where you left it the night before, waiting for you patiently and knowing that this was the last time you would ever be in this bunker.

Driving away wasn't as easy as you wanted it to be and you make sure to not look in the rear view mirror in fear that you would turn around and go back to Sam.

Sam wakes up and feels around the bed for you but you are not there.

"Y/N" he calls out, thinking you are in the bathroom, no answer.

"Y/N, come on not funny" Sam knows as he says it that this is no joke, you are not going to answer back. He sits up and finds a folded piece of paper on the night table by him, he opens it and knows instantly he will not see you again.

_I needed to leave before you could stop me, you are hunter and know the life we both lead is too dangerous, and this is better than saying good bye bloody in each other's arms._

_I had so much fun with you, not only between the sheet (although that was the highlight of my night) but talking the night away at the dinner and having you dispose of the vamp. I did take your shirt, wanted something of yours to remember last night._

_I won't hide, but I also know you are smart enough to not look for me. Thank you for everything, I mean it._

There is no name at the end, but you did give him something to know just how special he will forever be to you, yo draw a small bow and arrow at the corner of the paper.

A cupid's bow.


End file.
